


like a virgin

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV), Sleepwalkers (1992)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy gets hunted by a Sleepwalker, rescued by Barry, revealed to be a virgin, loses his virgnity then gets hunted again. It's been a busy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The cat creatures are from Sleepwalkers, a very terrible 90s horror film that I love for reasons mysterious even to myself. If you think about watching it just know the monsters in the film are incestuous and that there is a lot of cat murder. Yeah. That’s usually why I don’t tell anybody I like that movie. :)
> 
> For this [prompt](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=986823) on the Grimm kink meme.

Barry prodded the body with one foot, still all beared out. The cat Wesen’s head was crushed though and it wasn’t moving at all. Roddy was pretty sure it was dead and if it wasn’t, the oncoming horde of cats would take care of it right quick.

“Huh.” Barry said, face turning back human. “I didn’t think he’d be so slimy. Smells weird too.”

At Roddy’s dark look, Barry turned sheepish.

“Oh yeah. Are you okay?”

Physically, Roddy was fine. A few bruises and scrapes, but otherwise, fine. He struggled to his feet, batting Barry’s hand away when the other teen attempted to help. He wanted a little dignity, okay?

“I’m fine.” he snapped, dusting at his legs and straightening his jacket. Oh yeah, physically he was fan-fucking-tastic. Emotionally? A Sleepwalker just tried to _eat_ him. His life sucked. 

Barry was still staring at the body, nose wrinkled up. Rolling his eyes, Roddy started walking away because the quicker they left the scene, the better. For god’s sake, there was a dead slimy cat monster on the ground. They really didn’t want to be anywhere near here if anybody else showed up.

Barry didn’t move. He just pushed it with his shoe again.

“Stop poking at it!”

It made Barry jump guiltily away and then scurry over to where Roddy was, long legs eating up the distance.

“Shouldn’t we try to get rid of the body?”

Roddy shook his head, still walking. He pointed to one of the many cats darting past them towards the body.

“They’ll take care of it.”

One of the cats gave him a look, like ‘you are so beneath us, scurry along, we’ll clean this all up” and Roddy sighed. Fucking cats. Barry stopped for a moment to watch the parade of cats as they zipped their way past, pouncing on the dead body and scratching at it while howling and yowling.

“That is so weird.” he exclaimed then followed Roddy out of the alleyway. “So what are they going to do, eat it?”

“No,” Roddy said absently, glancing around to try to figure out exactly where he was at. “They’ll scratch at it until it catches fire and explodes.”

“Whoa.” Barry said, sounding awed. “That’s so cool. I wonder if my cat would do that. How do you know all this stuff?”

“I’m a Reinegen. I grew up listening to these stories around campfires. Sleepwalkers were our boogeymen.”

Roddy made to move off again but Barry caught his elbow and began pulling him in the opposite direction.

“I parked over here.” He was looking thoughtful as he led Roddy down the street. “Huh. My mom only ever told me the Three Bears and then she’d get all mad about Goldilocks.”

Barry never mentioned his mom; the fact that Roddy knew anything about it at all was Nick. The Grimm had cornered him and told him with big earnest eyes,

“Don’t mention Barry’s mom, okay? She’s in prison for the whole Roh-hatz thing. He’s taking it pretty hard.”

Like Roddy was some sort of asshole who was going to yell about someone’s mother the moment he met them. It wasn’t like Roddy could talk, his mother was dead. But Nick had looked so heartfelt that he had nodded and assured him that of course he wouldn’t. Then he had even promised to be on his best behavior because Nick worked puppy eyes like nobody else.

It was pretty embarrassing how easy Nick had Roddy wrapped around his little finger but then again, Monroe was like a thousand times worse. And if a Blutbad could go around following Nick with his tail wagging, well. Roddy didn’t feel so bad about himself. Compared to Monroe, he was awash in dignity.

Anyway, they reached Barry’s car, this big monster thing that was like if a jeep and a truck had a baby and the baby was fed nothing but steroids for its entire life. Barry beeped it open and it was only when he went around to the other side that Roddy opened the passenger door and climbed in.

Literally climbed because the damn thing was like five feet off the ground. Roddy wasn’t short. He wasn’t. He just… wasn’t tall. That’s all. Once inside, he fastened his seatbelt while Barry started the engine and pulled into the road. Barry glanced at him.

“Is it safe for you to go home?”

“No...” Roddy said reluctantly. All the stories talked about a hunting pair. “Maybe you could drop me off at Monroe’s?”

Roddy wasn’t looking forward to that. Monroe was a total weirdo about personal space and crashing on his couch didn’t exactly sound fantastic. But what else was he supposed to do? The trailer wasn’t the most defensible of places, it was a fucking trailer. Plus his dad was in jail, again, this time for a bar fight. Every time Roddy worried he might have anger management problems he looked at his father and thought ‘well, I’m not so bad’.

He sighed, leaned his head back against the headrest. Barry glanced over at him again.

“You maybe want to come over to my house? We have extra bedrooms. My dad won’t mind if we explain about the cat monster.”

Roddy turned to him startled. He honestly hadn’t been expecting that. Barry looked at him then away again and if Roddy didn’t miss his guess, the other boy was blushing a bit.

“I mean, if you want. I can take you to Monroe’s. That’s cool too.”

“No, it’s fine.” Roddy said without thinking. “Staying at your place would be great.”

It made sense, really. Stay with one neurotic wolf or a pair of giant bears? Two predators were better than one, right? He ignored the way his agreement made Barry brighten, made him beam at Roddy like it was the best thing ever. And he certainly ignored the way it made his heart thump in his chest. He cleared his throat.

“You have a cat?”

“Who? Mister Mittens? Yeah, but he’s pretty old.”

“That’s fine. Even one cat is enough to kill a Sleepwalker.”

That was true. For evil killing machines, Sleepwalkers were ridiculously weak against cats. It was like a cat looked at them funny and they keeled over. It was pretty amazing that there were any of them left. It also went to show just how shitty Roddy’s luck was. The odds of running across a Sleepwalker was probably slim to none and yet he managed to get cornered by one in a dark alleyway.

Figured.

Well, it wasn’t like this night could get any worse.

“Wait.” Barry said slowly, face scrunching up like he was thinking hard. Roddy’s eyes widened, he could feel panic begin to course through his system.

_Don’t make the connection, don’t make the connection…_

Roddy was not a praying man but he was praying now. Barry cocked his head to one side.

“Don’t they only feed on virgins?”

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

He and Barry weren’t even really friends. He only knew him because Monroe and Nick insisted Roddy go to their little Wesen help group like they were all addicts or something. Roddy only went along because his school had agreed to drop his suspension and let him keep his scholarship due to Nick vouching for him.

Well, also Nick was a Grimm and Monroe was Blutbad. That kind of made it so that Roddy listened to them a bit more than say, anybody else who couldn’t kill him.

Barry had been there, sulking on the couch, this huge giant of a man-child. Apparently he had tried to disembowel somebody or something. Roddy didn’t judge. He had been trying to get his rats to eat people so he wasn’t in a position to throw stones. Those in glass trailers and all that.

This was all something they had to say as they introduced themselves at the first meeting. Like some weird ice breaker game. Nick had been beaming at the two of them while Monroe had been obsessing over the hors d’oeuvres. Apparently the cucumbers weren’t crisp enough.

That first meeting had been filled with awkward silences and stuttering conversation. Roddy had gone home, almost relieved it had gone so horribly. There was no way Nick and Monroe would want to do that again, right?

Wrong.

It became their Friday night thing because Roddy wasn’t already a big enough loser. Not only was he poor, now he was hanging out with all the other social rejects. It was like he was being punished for some reason. Well. The rat thing, probably. Still. He may have been considering murdering people (and he totally didn’t follow through on it, that had to count for something) but this seemed excessive.

Couldn’t he have just done jail time?

So once a week found him at Monroe’s, feeling like he was going to sprain something from all the eye rolling. Barry began to try to talk to him, initiating awkward conversation. Roddy wasn’t sure if it was because he actually wanted to get to know Roddy or if it just beat out talking to Nick or Monroe. Those two tried to turn everything into a lecture.

He and Barry were talking about the types of music they liked when he mentioned that he used to DJ. Barry perked up.

“You’re DJ Retchid Kat? I went to a couple of your raves. You’re awesome!”

“I _was_.” Roddy corrected, surly. He jerked a thumb at Nick and Monroe who were currently arguing over what to watch. Monroe wanted them to watch Les Misérables (again) while Nick was voting for Tron.

Tron.

Sometimes Roddy wondered if prison was actually kinder than this.

“They made me stop. I don’t DJ anymore.”

Barry’s face fell.

“Oh. That’s too bad. Not that it matters, I guess. My dad doesn’t let me out after nine, you know?”

They had commiserated over the horrible, horrible adults in their life while Nick and Monroe compromised on the movie. They ended up watching Pride and Prejudice. The mini-series. What the hell?

And if at the end of three hours and three episodes, Roddy was in any way, shape or form disappointed he’d have to wait until next week to see the end, nobody else needed to know. Barry had gone to his car attempting a British accent while Roddy gotten into Nick’s car for a ride home.

After that, he and Barry were easier around each other with Barry sitting next to him on the couch instead of across the room. Roddy had caught the smug looks on Nick and Monroe’s faces as if they had masterminded the whole thing which was ridiculous. All those two ever did was pull each other’s pigtails and flirt, badly.

It was embarrassing to watch.

After they finished the mini-series, Barry had brought the book with him to their next meeting asking Roddy to explain the parts he didn’t understand. So Roddy had just read it to him, both of them curled up on Monroe’s couch while Nick and Monroe did their ‘do you like me? maybe I like you” dance in the background. 

It was nice.

*

The rest of the car ride was in silence, Roddy glaring out the passenger side window while Barry meekly drove them to his house. When they pulled up, the sensor kicked on, flooding the car with light. Roddy got out, squinting in the sudden brightness while Barry did the same.

He followed Barry to the front door and waited patiently while he unlocked it. He couldn’t help but look over his shoulder to make sure no Sleepwalker was going to jump out at them. It was a ridiculous fear; Barry killed the thing and even if it had a partner, how would it find them? Still, it was only once they were inside with the door locked that he was able to relax.

“Let’s go find my dad.”

Nodding, he trailed after Barry as they wandered the giant house. The place was huge and a little unsettling. Roddy was used to living where he could stand at one end of the room and see the entire place. This big, echoing mansion had so many rooms and corners that anything could be hiding and waiting to jump out. 

Roddy told himself to get a grip and if he shadowed Barry a little bit closer, well. He just didn’t want to get lost.

Frank was in the kitchen at the table, eyeglasses perched on his nose and a sheaf of papers in his hands.

“Barry, you’re late. What did I-” he broke off when he saw Roddy. “Oh, Roddy. Hello.”

“Hi, Mr. Rabe.” Roddy muttered while Barry bounced over to his dad.

“Dad! Dad! There was a cat monster and I killed it and then the cats were going to make it explode so we left is it okay if Roddy stays the night?”

Frank just stared at him. Roddy sighed.

“I got into some trouble with a Sleepwalker, Mr. Rabe. Barry helped me out. Is it okay if I stay here the night?”

“To be safe!” Barry exclaimed, giving his dad a pleading look.

“Yes, of course Roddy can stay the night. A Sleepwalker?”

“I killed it!” Barry said brightly and his dad pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Right. Okay, just lend Roddy some of your clothes for the night and put him in one of the spare bedrooms.”

Barry spun around, grabbed Roddy’s wrist and dragged him from the kitchen.

“Thank you Mr. Rabe.” Roddy called out as he was pulled from the room and the man just waved a hand and went back to his paperwork.

“You can have the room next to mine, it’s on the second floor and we have a security system so don’t be scared, okay? I’ll protect you.”

Whatever. Roddy ignored the flush of warmth it gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry had just led him to the foot of the stairs when he stopped so abruptly that Roddy almost ran into him, nearly tripping over his own feet to avoid colliding with his back. Why Roddy bothered, he had no idea. He should have just run into him; Roddy doubted Barry would have felt him even if he tried for a running tackle. Barry was a solid wall of muscle and it would take more than Roddy to make him stumble.

Roddy damned genetics for what felt like the millionth time in his existence.

Barry seemed completely unaware of Roddy’s despair, turning to him with an excited look on his face.

“Did you want to meet Mister Mittens first?”

“Oh, uh yeah sure.”

Roddy shrugged and despite his obvious lack of enthusiasm Barry beamed at him and then led him over to the living room.

“Mister Mittens is usually in here. It’s his favorite room in the house.”

Mister Mittens, it turned out, was a vaguely fuzzy brown tabby with an imposing chin. Barry scooped him up and was cradling him in his arms, cooing while the cat appeared long-suffering.

“He’s going to be ten years old this year, isn’t that right? Mister Mittens, I want you to meet Roddy, he’s my guest!”

Guest, like Roddy was here for a sabbatical and not because something had come very close to eating his soul. He sighed and at the sound Mister Mitten turned bright green eyes his way. They stared at each other and then Mister Mittens blinked, jumped out of Barry’s arms to go stand in front of Roddy. He gave Roddy an unimpressed look then turned around to plunk down on his ass.

It was a very clear ‘I am ignoring you now’ kind of gesture.

Barry seemed delighted.

“I was worried you two wouldn’t get along what with you being a Reinegen and all.”

Roddy stared at him because it was easier than admitting he was getting ignored by a cat.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, you know. Rat. Cat.”

“What?” Roddy asked, annoyed, “Like I’m going to get into a fight with a house cat?”

Mister Mittens turned his head just far enough to look at them out of the corner of his eye. Then he sniffed and started cleaning his paw. Roddy threw his hands in the air.

“Look, can you just show me to the room? I kind of want to get out of these clothes.”

He plucked at his jeans, smeared with dirt and grime where the Sleepwalker had knocked him off his feet. 

“Out of your clothes?” Barry repeated, face going a little slack. His eyes went distant and it took Roddy several times of calling his name before his attention snapped back from wherever it went. Barry blinked rapidly, face a little flushed.

“Oh yeah. Clothes, yeah. I’ll get you some clothes.”

“Actually, do you think I could take a shower? I’m pretty dirty.”

Barry shut his eyes and made a noise in the back of his throat, like a strangled whimper before nodding his head.

"Shower, yeah, sure."

They went upstairs, Barry grabbing him some clothes and then showing him how to use the shower before stepping out. Roddy stripped quickly, grimacing as he peeled his clothes off. He felt dirty too, fear sweat dried on his skin and his face and neck still crawling where the Sleepwalker had grabbed him. Turning the water on, he leaned against the counter, waiting for it to heat up. As steam slowly filled the room, he touched hesitant fingers to his jaw. He could still feel the Sleepwalker's cold, damp hand squeezing tight along his face and the memory made him shiver.

*

Really, it was all Monroe’s and Nick’s fault.

If he had a rave to go to, like he used to on Saturday nights, he would’ve been at home resting and psyching up for it. But since, ‘no, he could no longer DJ and that’s final, Roddy’, that meant he had a lot of time to kill. A guy could only practice so much, you know? Roddy loved his violin but he needed other things to do.

Nowhere to go, nowhere to be, nothing to do. And he certainly wasn’t going to stay home, the trailer was tiny. Tiny and cramped and after a few hours, felt like a prison. So he had gone wandering about the docks, suspiciously near where he had lured Brimely and co.

Good times.

And okay, maybe hanging out in abandoned warehouses hadn’t been the best idea but hey, Roddy was young. He made terrible decisions all the time and honestly if Nick and Monroe hadn’t figured that out by now, they hadn’t been paying attention. So, back to Nick and Monroe. They really should have seen this coming and taken steps to prevent it.

So there he was, wandering dark alleyways and corners. Every now and again a rat or two would join him, scurrying this way and that before disappearing back into the dark. It was companionable, their soft squeaks and little feet pattering around. Sometimes Roddy felt like the only friends he had were the rats. Not too bad a way to spend a Saturday night, all things considered.

And then something started hunting him.

Something big and smelling so badwrongbad that Roddy felt a rush of panic that had him running through the factory before he could even think it through. The rats gave way before him, shrieking out their own warnings and as he fled into one of the empty buildings he caught a glimpse of it.

It gleamed lowly in the moonlight, wet looking and one look at its strangely feline face, Roddy knew exactly what was stalking him.

A Sleepwalker.

A nightmare Wesen that didn’t even belong in the Grimm world, some throwback to an era long gone. Even monsters had monsters to be afraid of and that monster was a Sleepwalker. Unlike every other Wesen who could pass and live as human, Sleepwalkers were either incapable or unwilling to do so. They fed on humans and Wesen, sucking the life right out of them and leaving nothing but withered corpses behind.

Roddy ran.

He ran knowing it could track him by smell so he zigzagged as best he could, going over his own trail to make it a tangled mess. The rats helped, moving in a swarm over everywhere his feet touched, doing their best to eliminate his scent. It would buy him time. Time he really desperately needed and he just kept thinking ‘I don’t want to die a virgin’ which was especially ridiculous because if he _wasn’t_ a virgin in the first place, he wouldn’t be in danger of dying. Oh god, he was going to get eaten by a Sleepwalker and then everybody at his funeral would know he had died a virgin. 

It was like the shittiest way for a teenage boy to die. Roddy the Pure, they’d call him and mock him at his grave.

Still moving, he fumbled for his cellphone, nearly dropping it as he got it out of his pocket. And maybe he should have called Nick or Monroe or hell, just the police in general. But as soon as his phone was in his hand he found himself calling Barry. Later, he rationalized that alphabetically, Barry’s number was first. That was why he called it.

The phone rang twice before Barry picked up with a a cheerful hello.

“Barry!” Roddy had hissed quietly into the phone. “I’m over by the docks-”

“That’s so weird!” Barry interrupted. “I’m like right over by the Taco Bell. I got hungry and my dad said I could go get food and come back.”

“Dude! Shut up! Somethings’s hunting me.”

There was a beat of silence and then Barry said in a quietly serious voice.

“Where are you?”


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude from Barry's POV.

Roddy was naked.

Okay, not naked in the same room as him but still.

He was naked and in the shower and the only thing that separated them was a flimsy door. Barry was so hard he _hurt_ and whimpering, pressed the heel of his palm to his crotch before hurrying to his bedroom. As soon as he was inside he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, frantically undoing his fly.

The release of pressure on his cock made him groan with relief as he pulled himself out. Shoving his pants down to puddle around his knees, he wrapped a hand around his cock. The first touch to his dick made him shudder, knocking his head back against the door. Panting, he stroked himself quickly, his other hand coming up to his mouth so he could bite down on his palm as he whimpered. 

Roddy was taking a _shower_.

Barry could imagine it, all that pretty pale skin slick with water, the way his hair would lay against his skull. He’d be using hot water so his pale skin would slowly flush, pink coming to the surface to stain his cheeks, his collarbone. His beautiful blue eyes would be shut against the spray, his long eyelashes reduced to smudges along his cheeks. His mouth would be parted, water slipping in and around his lips, maybe he’d lick it away, little pink tongue darting.

Oh god.

Barry worked his cock frantically, so slick with precome his hand slid easily up and down.

Roddy would use soap, the same soap Barry used every day, to wash his body. Make himself slick with lather, hands rubbing it into his stomach before slipping his hand further down. Barry would bet his car that Roddy had a pretty cock, slender and pale like the rest of him and his mouth watered as he thought about it.

He imagined himself slipping into the bathroom, slipping into the shower and just dropping to his knees before Roddy. He’d suck him down, he would, he’d worship Roddy’s cock the way it deserved to be treated. The way maybe nobody had treated it because Roddy was a virgin, wasn’t he?

If Barry touched him, maybe he’d be the first. If Barry fucked him, he’d definitely be the first. The first to be inside him, to work in and out of his body. The picture in Barry’s head changed, Roddy on his lap now, moving up and down so eagerly. Barry would wrap his hands around Roddy’s waist, help him ride him.

Oh, Barry would take such good care of him. 

Whining high in the back of his throat, Barry squeezed his eyes shut and fucked into his fist. He needed to come so bad, wanted to be touching Roddy and be touched by him. He was chanting Roddy’s name in his head, over and over, imagining fucking up into Roddy’s tight, warm, body. He’d wrap his hand around Roddy’s cock as Roddy bounced on his lap, would make him feel so good. Roddy would look amazing when he came, head thrown back, mouth opened and wet.

It was the image of Roddy coming while filled with Barry’s cock that sent him over the edge.

Barry slumped down the door to the floor, breathing hard. He was sweaty and his belly was covered with come, still stroking himself gently as the last spasms passed. He was just sucking in calming breaths when the sound of water running stopped.

Roddy was getting out of the shower; he was going to come out looking for Barry. Barry staggered his way to his bed where he had tossed his nightshirt that morning. He wiped himself down with shaking hands, checking to make sure he hadn’t gotten any come on his clothes.

He was relieved to find no stains and tucking himself carefully back into his jeans, he rummaged through his nightstand for that bottle of antibacterial soap he had thrown in there. He was just squirting some into his palms when he heard Roddy call out for him.

“Yeah! Yeah!” he exclaimed, quickly rubbing his hands together. He glanced at his mirror as he went over to the door.

He was sweaty, flushed and disheveled looking.

Maybe Roddy wouldn’t notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Roddy stepped out of the shower, feeling infinitely cleaner. The grime of the dock was gone, as well as that strange slick feel the Sleepwalker’s hands had left on his neck and throat. The Wesen had been cold to the touch and he shivered in the warm fog of the bathroom at the memory. Yeah, staying here was a good idea. He couldn’t imagine how freaked he’d be if he was all alone in the trailer for the night.

Barry had given him some clothes and he slipped them on. No underwear and the sweatpants were like a billion times to big. The shirt was practically a dress and Roddy glared at the picture he made in the mirror. Like a kid playing dress up. He wasn’t short, he repeated to himself. Barry was just a giant.

He bundled up his dirty clothes and tucking them under his arm as he let himself out of the bathroom. Once in the hall, he was stumped as to where to go or what to do. Barry was nowhere in sight and Roddy hovered in the hallway trying to remember which room Barry had gone into to get his clothes. 

“Barry?” he called out. “Barry, man, where are you?”

There was a muffled ‘yeah, yeah!’ before Barry came stumbling out of the room at the end of the hall. As he got closer, Roddy could see he was flushed, rumpled and sweaty looking. Roddy frowned at him.

“Were you exercising?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.” Barry said vaguely, avoiding Roddy’s eyes before hurrying to take Roddy’s dirty clothes. “Uhm, the washing machine is over here.”

He led Roddy over to yet another door and Roddy kind of wanted to die because their laundry room was bigger than his _bedroom_. Barry went and stood in front one of the sleek machines, hefting the bundle of clothes in his hands. 

“Do they wash warm or cold?” he asked and Roddy had horrifying visions of Barry handling his boxers to look for the tab. He snatched his clothes out of Barry’s hands. He opened the washer and just shoved everything in.

“Just put it on cold. It’ll be fine.”

Barry pressed the touch screen because this washer was so fancy it didn’t even have knobs. It started, whisper quiet and Roddy stood there awkwardly while Barry stared at the machine with apparent intense concentration.

“So...” he said, to break the silence, “Uh, which room am I staying in?”

Barry finally turned to him since he came out of the shower. Barry’s eyes widen, his gaze sweeping him from head to toe, blatantly gawking. Roddy fought the blush trying to rise on his cheeks; he knew he looked ridiculous, thank you very much.

“You’re wearing my clothes.” Barry said hoarsely and Roddy stared at him in confusion.

“Well, yeah. You gave me them.”

Barry blinked, shook his head then shuffled out the laundry room, mumbling.

“Uhm, yeah. Let me show you to your room.”

Sighing, Roddy chose to ignore his strange behavior because who knew what the hell was going on in that Jägerbar’s head.  A predator’s brain was a mysterious place. He followed him as Barry led him to the end of the hall.

“That’s my room.” he explained, pointing to door he had come out of earlier. “See? We’ll be neighbors!”

Roddy couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm and Barry grinned right back at him as he opened the door. It was a nice bedroom, the bed was huge and comfortable looking; Roddy had a feeling that after sleeping one night on that, his regular bed would feel like a bag of rocks.

Barry hovered in the doorway.

“Are you hungry? We have peanut butter and jelly.”

He was hungry, now to think of it so they headed downstairs back to the kitchen. Frank was still working, scribbling something down in a notebook. He glanced up as they came in.

“Hungry.” Barry explained, heading for the pantry. “I didn’t get a chance to get Taco Bell. Do we have any jelly left?”

“Should be another jar in the cupboard. If not, put it on the list.”

Frank smiled at Roddy.

“Sorry we can’t offer you more than peanut butter and jelly. We haven’t had a chance to run to the grocery store yet.”

Roddy shook his head.

“No, this is good, more than good. It’s great.”

Barry had assembled all the ingredients on the kitchen island and was now constructing the sandwiches with cheerful abandon. Roddy wandered over, perching on one of the stools. Barry sent him a sideways glance.

“You like more peanut butter or more jelly? I like a lot of jelly on mine.”

“That’s fine. Plenty of jelly is fine.”

Roddy couldn’t help but stare at those big hands, wielding the butter knife almost clumsily, which was so odd because when he was fighting the Sleepwalker, Barry had almost been graceful in his ferocity. Those hands had killed the Sleepwalker, had saved Roddy from being a emaciated body on the morning news.

*

The Sleepwalker was toying with him.

Roddy was running for his life, his lungs aching, his heart pounding and the damned thing was toying with him. It had come close enough to swipe at his clothes, only to let him dart off with its low, hoarse laugh rumbling in his ear.

All Roddy had to do was last long enough for Barry to arrive. It was his mantra, Barry’s name over and over as he ran, the Sleepwalker hot on his heels. He darted down a set of stairs, desperate to get out of the factory. He wasn’t sure if open ground was a better idea, really but Barry was out there somewhere. Roddy just wanted to find Barry.

He finally managed to get to the ground floor, running full tilt for some broken windows. He could climb out of those, end up in the alley and make it to the street. Barry had to park around there, it was the only place a car could go.

It grabbed him by his hood, wrenching him back with enough strength to send him flying. 

Roddy wasn’t an idiot; he knew he didn’t have the strength to fight this thing. His best bet, his only bet was escape. He scrambled to his knees, flinging himself to the right just as it pounced. It crashed into his legs and he kicked out frantically, sneaker colliding with its nose with a satisfying crunch.

The thing fell back with a hiss, one hand batting at its snout and Roddy took the moment to leap back across the room. He dove out the window, hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Still, he struggled to his feet even as the Sleepwalker crashed down beside him, snarling and spitting.

It snagged his ankle as he tried to flee and he went down on his stomach hard, crying out as it yanked him backwards, his hands scrabbling uselessly against the ground. Once he was close enough, it flipped him over, easily ignoring his hits and blows. It stood, taking him with it like he weighted nothing at all. The Sleepwalker lifted him up with one arm, tall enough that his feet dangled off the ground. Then it slammed him against the side of the building, making that strange hissing spitting sound. It grasped his jaw, squeezed his mouth open and bringing its own grotesque maw towards his face.

Roddy was going to die.

There was a roar and for a moment Roddy thought it was coming from the Sleepwalker but then it began to turn around, claw loosening around his jaw. Barry, all fur and fangs and pure utter fury, slammed his paw over its head before it could fully turn around.

It staggered under the forceful blow, dropped Roddy who scrambled away the instant he was free. Barry didn’t give it a chance to recover, slamming into it bodily. The two went crashing around the alleyway, Barry kicking complete and total ass. He had his big massive paws around the Sleepwalkers head, twisting his body away from its flailing claws.

Roddy was just thinking he should probably try to help when the Sleepwalker’s skull made a sickly crushing sound. The thing went limp in Barry’s hands, limp and unmoving and it took Barry a few moments to realize it was dead. He dropped it unceremoniously, staring down at its body, breathing hard.

It was actually pretty awesome.

*

After the sandwiches they watched some TV, Frank wandering halfway through.

“Need a break from the paperwork.” he explained, taking a seat while looking exhausted. Barry looked over at his father in concern.

“Dad, just go to bed. Your dumb paperwork will be here in the morning.”

“That dumb paperwork,” Frank said dryly, “is what pays for this house.”

Then he groaned, one hand coming to rub at the back of his neck.

“Actually, I might just do that.” he admitted. “Don’t touch those papers on the table, okay? Last time you put things away for me, I had to wipe jelly fingerprints from everything.”

“You did not!” Barry whined, looking embarrassed but Frank just chuckled, standing and ruffling Barry’s hair.

“I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late.”

They said their goodnights and then Frank disappeared down the hall where the master bedroom was situated. Barry channel surfed, stopping briefly at a SyFy monster movie before sharing a glance with Roddy. They came to a silent agreement and Barry changed the channel. Yeah, enough monsters for one night. Barry settled on some comedy movie and they sat in a companionable silence.

“So,” Barry blurted out suddenly during a commercial. “About that Sleepwalker…”

Roddy shut his eyes. To be honest, he was surprised Barry had managed to keep quiet up till now. He just knew he was going to have this conversation as soon as virginity had been brought up. Sighing, he dropped his head back against the sofa headrest before turning to face Barry. He opened his eyes and Barry was staring at him with avid interest.

“What about Sleepwalkers?”

Barry’s eyes dropped and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“You said you knew a lot about them.”

“Yeah. Like I said, we grew up on stories.”

Roddy shrugged, tilted his head back up to stare at the ceiling.

“That they live a really long time, like hundreds of years. They’re like energy vampires or some shit like that and only the males can suck the life force out of a person for some weird ass reason. You saw, they’re not like us. They don’t eat or sleep and when they die, they don’t revert to human.”

It got quiet and then Barry asked timidly,

“The virgin thing?”

Roddy stared resolutely at the ceiling.

“Yeah, they only feed on virgins. Stupid if you ask me, totally cuts down on their field of prey. No wonder the stupid fuckers are almost extinct.”

One Sleepwalker closer to extinction, Roddy thought viciously, feeling absolutely no mercy for the breed that had led him to this particular conversation. All Sleepwalkers could burn in hell as far as he was concerned. Barry made a questioning sound in the back of his throat and before he could stop himself, Roddy dropped his eyes to him.

Barry looked confused.

“Didn’t you date that Sarah girl?”

“Apparently,” Roddy said acidly, “hand jobs don’t count.”

Barry’s eyes dropped to his crotch and Roddy had to fight the urge to cover himself with his hands. It was ridiculous, he was fully dressed, it wasn’t as if Barry could see his dick.

“How did you find me anyway?” Roddy finally asked, desperate for a change in topic. Barry dragged his eyes back up to his face. “Is your sense of smell that good?”

Barry cocked his head to one side and if Roddy was honest, he’d have to admit it was pretty adorable.

“Your rats led me to you.”


	6. Chapter 6

The conversation petered out after that, it was kind of hard to come back from a ‘so I’m a virgin’ conversation no matter what the circumstances were.  Roddy had yawned once, then twice and Barry had said that they should probably go to bed.

They went up the stairs together, Barry rummaging through the bathroom cabinet to hand Roddy a toothbrush. Roddy got ready for bed, brushing his teeth, washing his face and when he stepped out of the bathroom, Barry was waiting. He had a bundle of clothes in his hand.

“My turn for a shower.” he explained. “Good night, I guess.”

“Night.” Roddy said, heading past him to his room. He poked around some in there, opening drawers out of curiosity. There wasn’t much to find, it was pretty much an empty guest room. He found an old hunting catalog and flipped through it, feeling too strangely wired to go to bed yet. When he finished the catalog, he sighed. Maybe he should just get into bed and try to sleep anyway.

He was just turning down his bed when there was a soft knock at his door. He went over to it, unsurprised to find Barry behind it. He _was_ surprised to find him shirtless, wearing only a pair of thin sleeping pants. His hair was still damp, his skin flush from his shower, his eyelashes spiky wet. Roddy’s mouth suddenly went dry and he swallowed hard, trying not to gape at Barry.

“Hey.” Barry said shyly, slipping in before Roddy could protest. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed and Roddy had no choice but to join him. Barry was looking all over the room, at the walls, the ceilings, the floor. Anywhere but at Roddy.

“Well?” Roddy demanded, flustered by Barry’s naked chest and the awkward silence. Mostly his chest though. The guy was built. Barry’s eyes darted over to him.

“I was thinking,” Barry started, already blushing although Roddy had no idea why. “About, you know, the virginity thing.”

He lowered his voice on ‘virginity thing’ as if saying it out loud gave it power.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be a virgin anymore.”

Roddy glared at him, feeling humiliation creep up his spine. He crossed his arms.

“And how do you suggest that?” he asked sarcastically, really gearing up to say something spiteful when Barry interrupted him.

“You could lose it with me.”

That derailed just about every snappy come back Roddy had in his arsenal and he found himself gaping uselessly while Barry peered up at him from behind his eyelashes.

“To be safe. That way a Sleepwalker would never hunt you again.” Barry’s voice had dropped to a low rumble and it was doing _things_ to Roddy’s insides. Also to his dick, which was perking up and taking a definite interest.

“To be safe.” Roddy repeated and Barry nodded eagerly, one hand slowly inching towards Roddy’s leg.

“Yeah. You know. Safe.” Barry echoed, his hand big and warm on Roddy’s knee and slipping up Roddy’s thigh.

“That sou-” Roddy’s voice cracked as Barry’s hand brushed the head of his cock through his sweatpants. He tried again as Barry rubbed the head with his thumb, tracing it through the fabric. “That sounds like a good plan.”

Before Roddy could blink he was flat on his back against the mattress and Barry was shucking his sweatpants off of him. Then that big hand was on him and Roddy had to shut his eyes, it felt so good. Barry stroked him to full hardness in a matter of seconds, thumb rubbing at the head. And yeah, he had done this with Sarah but Sarah’s hands had been small and soft, with tiny callouses on the tips of her fingers.

This? This was completely different.

Barry wasn’t hesitant at all, grip firm all around him and he was twisting on the upstroke. Roddy was moaning, jerking his hips up, fingers digging into the comforter. Barry's free hand was fumbling with Roddy's shirt, pushing it up high enough to expose his nipples. When Barry rubbed one thumb over one of them Roddy groaned and struggled the shirt the rest of the way off before flopping back down. Barry rewarded him by continuing to jerk him off, his other hand stroking lovingly against his stomach, scratching lightly against the skin.

It was only when Barry called out his name that Roddy’s eyes fluttered open. Barry was staring at his mouth.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, a little plaintive and shy which was ridiculous because he was currently giving Roddy a _handjob_. Roddy blinked the sweat from his eyes and tried to focus on the question.

“What? Yeah, yeah of course.” He followed through by sitting up and grabbing the back of Barry’s neck to haul him in for a kiss. Kissing, Roddy had done kissing before and Sarah had never complained. He pressed his lips to Barry’s, nipping at his mouth. They kissed wet and lewd, Barry’s hand still wrapped around him moving in tiny increments, his focus lost.

Eventually they had to breathe, Roddy pulling back and resting his head on Barry’s shoulder. Barry nuzzled behind his ear, nipping at his earlobe and then licking it better.

“Can I suck you?” he asked and Roddy groaned, his hands clutching at Barry’s neck and shoulder.

“Why do you keep asking?” he moaned, his voice cracking a little. This was going to kill him.

Barry pulled back, his eyes earnest and sincere.

“I want to make sure you’re okay with what we’re doing.”

Because he was a virgin. Right. Touched, Roddy leaned forward, pressed a sweet kiss to Barry’s mouth.

“Thank you.” he murmured against his lips before drawing back. “And yes, you can suck me. Please.”

The smile Barry gave him, equal parts adoring and happy sent a rush of feeling through Roddy. And then Barry moved down, one hand coming up to Roddy’s chest to push him gently back on the bed. Roddy went easily, eyes glued to Barry as he kissed down his chest, leaving little spots of wet to cool in the air. It made him shiver as Barry tongued wet trails down his stomach before heading for his dick.

Roddy’s breath was coming in rapid little pants as Barry nuzzled the crease where his thigh met his leg. He nosed at Roddy’s pubic hair, inching closer and closer to where Roddy really, really wanted his mouth. Finally, Barry’s head was bowed over his lap, placing mouthing sucking kisses all along the base of his cock.

“You seem to know what you’re doing.” he managed to choke out. It wasn’t quite a question. Barry blinked up at him, the head of Roddy’s cock rubbing along his cheek. It left a wet smear of precome gleaming along his cheek and Roddy had to grit his teeth at the sight.

“Oh, yeah. Me and Jason messed around a few times.”

Jason, Roddy thought darkly. Yeah. That guy was going to stay away from Barry or else. Then Barry sucked him into his mouth and all thoughts about Jason flew from his head. Barry’s mouth was warm and wet and perfect and Roddy groaned. His hips were thrusting up without his consent and he struggled to bring them under control. He didn't want to choke Barry but when he forced his body to stop moving, Barry whined and tugged at his hips. 

Oh.

Roddy surged up, fucking up into Barry's mouth eagerly. He buried his fingers into Barry’s short hair, scrambling desperately for a hold.

"Going to come-" he choked out, so close to orgasm. Barry pulled off immediately, one big hand squeezing at the base of his cock.

"What the hell?!"

Barry stared up at him, mouth wet and red, lips swollen. The sight made Roddy's hips jerk and Barry held him down easily this time, one big hand splayed on his belly, the other still wrapped around his dick.

"You want to fuck me right?"

Holy shit.

Roddy had to reach down, past Barry's hand to tug at his balls to keep from coming right then and there. He had almost forgot the whole point of this; to lose his virginity so he would never be a target for a Sleepwalker again. To be fair though, he sort of thought he'd be the one taking it up the ass but hey, he wasn’t going to complain.

He nodded dumbly, speech a little beyond him. Barry grinned at him, taking his hand off Roddy’s cock to stand up and start shimmying out of his pants. Roddy could only stare up at him, watching as an expanse of tan skin was uncovered. Barry apparently sunbathed nude somewhere, because he didn’t have a tan line to speak of.

“I stretched and lubed myself before I came over, so we can go right away.”

Oh geez.

It was like his entire body throbbed in pleasure so keen it was almost pain. Roddy made a strangled groan from behind clenched teeth, twisted his head into the pillow and just having to breathe through it. Barry seemed to sense just how close to the edge Roddy was, staying quiet and unmoving. After a long moment,  in which Roddy thought of every single unsexy thought that he could, he felt calm enough that he could go on.

Roddy finally opened his eyes.

Barry was watching him avidly, mouth parted and looking so yearning that it made Roddy shudder all over again. Roddy tried to speak, found his throat too dry and tried again.

“Come on then.”

He sat up, shifting on the bed as Barry joined him, climbing onto his hands and knees. Roddy stared long enough that Barry looked over his shoulder, a question on his face. He seemed completely unembarrassed. He was beautiful, broad shouldered and muscular and Roddy had to reach out, stroke his hand up and down his spine. Barry arched at the touch.

“Please.” he said and Roddy nodded shakily. He moved behind Barry, put hesitant hands on his hips. Looking down he could see the wet pink hole. He’d be inside that soon, he thought dazed. He’d be inside someone for the first time in his life. He’d be inside _Barry_.

He took one hand and held the base of his cock steady, pressing it against Barry’s opening. Barry whined low in his throat, pushed back incrementally. Yeah, he wanted this. So did Roddy.

Sucking in a breath and holding it, Roddy slid into the tightest, warmest place ever. Barry groaned and his head dropped between his shoulders. His magnificent broad shoulders and Roddy groaned too, thrusting in and out without meaning to.

“Oh god,” he choked out, “Is it too much, should I stop?”

He didn’t want to hurt Barry but Barry just shook his head, gasping.

“No, no. Don’t stop.”

So Roddy kept moving, hips stuttering almost violently into Barry’s. He wanted to take it slow, savor the moment but all Roddy could do was cry out with every thrust into Barry and whimper every time he pulled out.

In a tiny part of his mind, he knew he was doing a shitty job. Humping away at Barry like some sort of dog in heat but he couldn’t help himself. It just felt so good, impossibly good and Roddy couldn’t understand how people ever did anything other than this, burying themselves deep inside another person. It was good, it was fantastic, it was the best thing Roddy had ever felt. And Barry was just shoving his hips back, moaning and squeezing tight on Roddy’s cock on every thrust back in. Getting so close, Roddy stretched himself across Barry’s back, his skin slick with sweat and so very warm.

He came so hard he might have blacked out for a few seconds.

When he came to, Barry was squirming desperately under him, squeezing his ass around Roddy’s rapidly softening cock. It was okay, though. Roddy had a plan. He pulled out of him, ignoring Barry’s disappointed cry and rolled onto the bed. Barry made a noise of distress and Roddy reached out with one languid arm and stroked his back.

He spread his legs.

“Well, come on.” he said, voice husky and low. “Might as well take all my virginities, right?”

Barry was scrambling on top of him before he barely finished his sentence, pushing his knees apart and settling between his thighs. He stretched out one of his long arms down to the floor and came back up with his sleep pants. Out of one of the pockets he pulled out a small bottle of lube.

Roddy wanted to make a joke about always being prepared but the moment was too heavy for that, Barry kneeling between his thighs, eyes bright and hot. He simply watched as Barry slicked up his fingers and then moved his hand between Roddy’s legs. The lube was a little cold to the touch, making him hiss slightly but otherwise he didn’t move.

Roddy was so limp and relaxed that he didn’t feel any real discomfort until Barry slid two fingers into him. Two big fingers, stretching him open and working him loose. It felt weird. Good but weird, being filled when he never realized he had been empty.

Then Barry started stroking his prostate and holy shit. He and Jason must have done a lot of experimenting or they had been together for more than just a ‘few times’. Barry was a fucking expert at this. The other teen took his time, stretching him out, got him slick all the while pressing and massaging his prostate so that Roddy was half hard by the time he withdrew his fingers. He snagged a pillow and stuffed it under Roddy’s hips.

“Make it easier.” he mumbled, never taking his eyes off of Roddy.

Roddy couldn't help but whimper at that and Barry hushed him, moving up his body to kiss him. Their tongues tangled as Barry settled between Roddy's spread legs, one hand guiding the head of his cock to Roddy's wet hole. Barry pulled back from the kiss to study him with serious eyes.

"Okay?" he asked and Roddy had no doubt that if he said no Barry would stop immediately, no questions asked. He nodded.

“Yeah, do it.”

The pressure of the head of his cock as he pushed in made Roddy arch, Barry stroking his one hand along Roddy’s thigh. He pushed in carefully but steadily and he was so much bigger then his fingers, so much warmer that Roddy couldn’t help the soft keening cries that left his lips.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Barry was saying over and over again. “I’m almost in. You’re perfect, you’re beautiful, I want you so bad.”

Breathing hard through the burn that hovered on the edge of pain but never quite tipping over, Roddy reached up and hauled Barry down for a kiss. Barry went easily, curving his big body over Roddy even as he slid in inch by inch. Finally, with Roddy’s arms tangled around his shoulders, their mouths near fused together in sloppy wet kisses, he was completely in. He didn’t move, just kept his hips snug against Roddy’s ass as Roddy got used to it. He nuzzled at Roddy’s mouth and chin, fond little nips and kisses.

“Good?” he asked when Roddy’s body finally relaxed a little.

“Yeah.” Roddy breathed, shifting a bit just to feel Barry’s cock move inside him. “I’m ready.”

His pace was nothing like Roddy’s frantic thrusting. Barry moved slowly out of him then pushed just as carefully back in, all the while watching his face for any sign of discomfort. 

It made Roddy feel cherished.

Barry built the tempo slowly, each drag of his cock sending tingles of pleasure through out Roddy's nervous system. Roddy’s cock, which had wilted during the penetration, began stirring again. Barry noticed, moved one hand down to stroke his cock and Roddy jerked wildly at his touch. Pleasure exploded behind his eyes and he began to rock his hips, down on to Barry’s thick cock then up to that tight warm grip around his dick.

Roddy shut his eyes and dug his fingers into the bed for better traction, working himself up and down as the pleasure built in the base of his spine. It was good, so good and he was so close… He opened his eyes to find Barry staring down at him in something like wonder, like Roddy was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.

Roddy cried out, slammed his hips down instinctively as he came, taking Barry as deep as he could go.

He was still coming, clenching around Barry’s cock when Barry made a noise like a low roar, his body pressing Roddy’s down into the mattress. Oh god, Roddy could feel him coming and it made him whimper and squirm, magnifying the pleasure of his orgasm.

Eventually, Barry went limp on top of him, nuzzling blindly at his mouth until they managed a sloppy kiss still breathing too hard to manage anything better. They stayed like that a minute or two, bodies shaky and weak in the aftermath. Then Barry pushed himself off of Roddy and collapsed along his side. They were both slick with sweat, their combined panting sounding loud in the room.

After a bit, Roddy managed a weak laugh.

“Well, I’m certainly not a virgin anymore.”

Barry twitched, hauled himself up to lean over Roddy. Roddy stared up at him, curious.

“I didn’t do this to save you from Sleepwalkers.” Barry blurted out. “I like you.”

Then he ducked his head, looking embarrassed and terrified.

Roddy loped his arms around Barry’s shoulder, tugged him down for a kiss. Barry went easily but his eyes were wide in his face, hope transforming his expression as their lips touched.

“Yeah, kind of figured that out.” Roddy murmured against his mouth, kissing the smile that came to life as his words hit home.


	7. Chapter 7

The afterglow was awesome. Curled naked around each other, kissing lazily, the scent of sex heavy in the air. Earlier, Barry had slipped off to the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth, cleaning Roddy with a care that left him warm and content. Then he had messily cleaned himself before crawling back into the bed.

Which was when there was a loud crash of breaking glass and the blare of the alarm.

Barry jumped out of bed, Roddy right behind him.

"What the hell?" Roddy exclaimed and Barry turned to him, face grim. 

"The alarm. Someone's broken in."

Shit.

What were the odds it was just your run-of-the-mill burglar? Roddy snatched up his sweatpants and pulled them on, Barry doing the same. Barry went over to the door and when Roddy made to follow, turned to him.

"No. Stay here where it's safe."

Roddy glared at him.

"Hell, no. I'm going with you."

Barry looked like he was about to protest but then there was another crash from downstairs and Barry cursed, leaning forward to kiss Roddy hard on the mouth.

“Fine. Just stay behind me.”

They made their way quickly but cautiously down the hall, Barry already beared out, fangs gleaming in the low light. Then there was a loud roar and Barry froze.

“Dad!” Barry exclaimed before rushing the rest of the way, Roddy cursing his shorter legs as he struggled to keep up. Barry was already half way down the stairs by the time he reached the top of the staircase. The window next to the front door was broken, as if something had taken a running leap and crashed though it. And there, in the foyer, Frank and a Sleepwalker were fighting.

They were slamming each other violently against the wall, Frank beared out and snarling and growling while the Sleepwalker hissed and shrieked. They had their arms wrapped around each other in a parody of a hug, grappling and wrestling as both fought to get the upper hand. Frank was stronger and bigger, but the Sleepwalker was twisting in his grasp, making it difficult for him to get a good enough grip.

Then Frank stumbled over a piece of broken furniture, going down with the Sleepwalker right on top of him, maw open and gaping. Roaring, Barry leapt down the last of the stairs, landing on the Sleepwalker’s back. It screeched and Barry wrapped both paws around its jaw and jerked back. Its neck broke with an audible snap and it collapsed on Frank like a puppet with its strings cut. Still snarling, Barry grabbed it and flung it off his father, the body slamming against the wall and then dropping to the ground, twisted and unmoving.

"Dad! Dad, are you okay?"

Frank was sitting up, Barry helping him to his feet. The older man shook his head, rubbed at his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked over his son.

“And you? Are you okay?” He glanced over at Roddy, still standing on the last stair. “How about you Roddy? Stay there, there’s glass everywhere.”

Roddy nodded as the two Rabes checked each other over, reassuring themselves that their family member was okay. He couldn’t take his eyes off the body of the Sleepwalker so he was the first one to see it twitch and move and was just about to cry out a warning when something brown came streaking into the foyer. Mister Mittens, leaping onto the back of the Sleepwalker even as it reared up, his claws tearing its skin like tissue paper.

It gave one last inhuman shriek before collapsing, Mister Mittens still astride its back. It was definitely dead now, not reacting at all as Mister Mitten continued to bite and scratch at it, looking far too smug for a cat who hadn’t done much at all. Roddy sat down on the steps with a thump, legs going weak with relief. Barry carefully made his way over to him, sitting down next to him and wrapping one big arm around him. Roddy melted into his side gratefully, in a way he’d later deny. Roddy was _not_ a damsel in distress. He had just had a very eventful evening.

In less than twenty-four hours he’d been hunted and attacked, lost nearly all his virginities (Roddy had yet to blow Barry and since Barry had just saved his ass again, it was _so_ on his list of things to do), and then been hunted _again_. If anybody deserved a shoulder to lean on, it was Roddy. He sighed and let Barry cuddle him closer.

Frank walked over to the security pad and punched in a code. The alarm immediately stopped blaring.

“They should be calling.” he said distractedly, “I’ll tell them it was false alarm and then we’ll go dump the body.”

They all stared at the body while Mister Mittens jumped up and down on it like was some sort of trampoline.

“Wait.” Frank said, looking perplexed. “I thought they only fed on virgins.”

Roddy was not explaining this.


End file.
